


fight me - Ironhide & Megatron

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ...multiverse fuckery..., BV Ironhide, Gen, IDW Megatron, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, basically they're fighting together??? so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: A 'fight me' drabble requested by and featuring @ataraxia-resolute's Megatron. Not beta read.





	fight me - Ironhide & Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> A 'fight me' drabble requested by and featuring @ataraxia-resolute's Megatron. Not beta read.

“On your six!”

“What?”

“ _ Duck _ !”

Ironhide fires a blast of plasma into the space Megatron’s helm had occupied not two seconds ago, felling the approaching insectidrone - someone’s  _ great _ idea of a copycat insecticon, no doubt. He whirls around to aim at another one of the beasts, slowly making his way around Megatron so they can be back-to-back.

Ironhide never thought he’d see the day when he and Megatron -  _ any  _ incarnation of Megatron - would have to fight  _ together _ .

Ironhide isn’t sure what to do with that thought; it’s something that’ll probably bother him once they get out of this, so he’ll worry about it then. For now he has more pressing concerns, like  _ surviving  _ and  _ bugging  _ (heh)  _ the scrap out of a certain (former?) warlord _ , because he has a feeling this is the only chance he’ll get at doing so.

“I know for a  _ fact  _ that at least  _ three  _ of your alternates have aerial altmodes,” he says, somewhat snarkily. “Get with the program,  _ Megs _ . It’s flier’s lingo.”

“Earth lingo, no doubt.”

“Well, yeah, but– _ fuck _ !” A shot from another insectidrone slams Ironhide into Megatron’s back. The larger mech doesn’t so much as stumble at the impact, which is… OK. But that  _ hurt _ . Megatron reaches blindly back towards Ironhide, managing to grab his upper arm and yank him back to his front.

“I think  _ my six _ will fare better than you.”


End file.
